Sink Your Teeth In
by MoonlitePage
Summary: Spideypool Omegaverse Smut (some cuteness too), Alpha!Wade, Alpha!Deadpool, Omega!Peter, Omega!Spiderman Wade comes across an omega in a bad situation and of course it wouldn't be right to leave him alone. No matter how cute that lithe little body is or how good his scent is. But the reward makes everything worth it.


Wade was bored. Well, not really bored so much as he just didn't have anything to do. So, yeah, he was bored. Wandering the streets was dull; all the bad guys, from petty thieves to big bads like Thanos, seemed to be on vacay and it was too early in the day for a Spidey appearance. Not that it stopped him from searching the skyline and hoping to see a glorious lithe body in red and blue swinging around.

{And that booty. Yum!}

[Positively edible.]

Wade nodded in agreement and ignored the looks some of the other pedestrians on the sidewalk gave him. One alpha even had the gall to glare and Wade barely had to snarl to get the man to back down. Sometimes being an enhanced alpha was so great, though his numerous visible armarmants might have had something to do with it too.

Another benefit of being an enhanced alpha; he caught the scent of a terrified omega long before any other alpha nearby would have. Except maybe Captain America; Wade had mad respect for the Captain's nose. But Captain America wasn't here so it was up to Wade to help out this omega in need.

{So start running, maybe?}

"Right." He jumped into motion, running along the sidewalk following his nose. It took a few streets then Wade finally found where the scent was coming from; a building only a little bigger than a shed, tucked into the back of an alleyway and made entirely of metal. Probably meant to be scent and sound proof, but he could hear something going on inside and the scents told him exactly what was happening.

The omega's natural and mouthwatering heat scent was almost entirely overpowered by their fear and Wade could smell no less than four alphas in that tiny shed too. All parts of him went cold and he drew Beau and Arthur with every bit of seriousness he had. Rape was no joking matter and Wade was happy to teach these alphas what happened when they tried.

He kicked the door open with a bang and took only a moment to ensure what he thought was happening was what was really happening. It was; the four alphas were in various stages of undress, all drooling and crowded around a completely naked and gagged omega whose arms were behind his back, no doubt bound, while tears streamed from his stunning blue doe eyes. The thin omega looked so young and fragile compared to the full grown alphas that Wade trembled with rage.

Wade didn't hesitate to start swinging. "Hello, boys. Didn't want to invite me? You know I'm always up for a little roll in the hay with a gorgeous omega. But there is one important little thing we've got to get first. Consent. And I don't think you've got it. See, normally omegas don't cry this early on in bondage and they definitely don't give off a fear scent." No instant kill shots, not while that sweet little omega had his eyes open, but a cut to the side or leg was enough to make sure the alphas wouldn't be going anywhere. "But don't worry. You won't forget it; I'll make sure of it."

The last one hit the ground after taking a pommel to the head and Wade took a moment he didn't really need to catch his breath. Mostly he just wanted to inhale the omega's proper scent. With the overwhelming bitter fear fading he smelled like a fresh breeze, pure in the way only virgin omegas could, with a hint of chili peppers signaling his heat and Wade had never smelled an omega so enticing.

He forced down the urge to mount the omega himself, sheathed Arthur and set Beau on the ground a safe distance away, and knelt next to the omega. The brunet flinched ever so slightly even as his pupils dilated and the scent of his slick grew stronger. "Shh, it's okay, baby boy. I'm not like them." Wade promised gently and to his surprise the omega nodded in understanding. Wade gently reached out and the omega didn't flinch this time as Wade undid the gag.

The brunet's gasp was more of a sob and Wade gently tipped him forward to undo the belt around the brunet's wrists. Immediately the omega grabbed onto his shoulders, clinging to him desperately with weak whimpers that pulled at the alpha in him. Wade wrapped his arms around the omega's head and bottom securely before he stood. Almost immediately Wade could feel slick leaking through his uniform sleeve where it was cradling the omega's ass. The brunet was so light it took almost no effort at all to carry him; that and the omega was clinging to him so tightly he was mostly holding himself up.

"Alright, baby boy, keep those pretty eyes closed for me for just a sec, kay?" Wade insisted gently and the omega nodded, his head pressed into Wade's shoulder. Wade made sure the brunet kept his head tucked down as he scooped up Beau and it took a moment's work to cut a large X into each alpha's chest. The only reason he didn't un-alive them outright was the omega was already trembling against him and Wade didn't want to further traumatize the boy by adding fresh bodies to his memories.

He was about to leave the shed when he noticed a blue backpack thrown in the corner that was decidedly out of place and no doubt belonged to the omega in his arms. He scooped it up, along with the clothes next to it, and stepped out. He closed the door firmly and set the omega down. He objected with a small cry and clawing hands that clung to Wade's shoulders while his legs wrapped tightly around Wade's hips, locking his ankles behind the alpha's back.

"Shush, baby boy, it's okay. Just want to get you dressed some, alright? Don't think you want to go around naked." Wade insisted gently and while he whined an objection, the omega nodded. Slowly he released his ankles and found his feet, even as he swayed. But he obediently stepped into the pants legs when Wade set them down on the ground for him and he didn't fight as Wade pulled the omega's hoodie on him. But that was all the clothes the omega allowed before he was climbing Wade like a tree again.

It took him mildly by surprise, the omega's willingness and trust in him, his eagerness even, but Wade just wrapped his arms around the thin body and held him tight. "Can you give me your address, baby boy? Let's get you home." Wade encouraged with just a hint of his alpha dominance that made the omega shiver even as he tightened his grip.

"Don't leave me alone." He practically whispered into Wade's ear and instantly his heart melted. He could not say no.

"Alright, baby boy. Alright. Hold on tight, okay, and I'll take you somewhere safe." Wade promised and the omega suddenly nuzzled him, practically purring in his arms after the alpha's promise. Wade started walking and was internally debating the route to the nearest hospital with the Boxes when he stepped out onto the main street.

Instantly several alphas turned his way, looking ready to challenge him and Wade tightened his grip on the omega. He wasn't afraid he'd lose, not in the slightest (Enhanced alpha genes for the win), but trying to get anywhere with this many alphas around and a virgin omega in his arms in heat was going to be a nightmare at best and people were going to get hurt. Probably innocent people.

"Any family live nearby, baby boy?" Wade asked as he picked up his pace and the omega shook his head. Wade took a breath and sighed softly. His apartment was closer than any hospital and while it would be a massive exercise in self control, he could get this omega through his heat in relative safety there. "Can you trust me, baby boy?" Wade asked.

To his surprise the answer was a soft, sincere "Trust you." whispered into his ear.

Wade had never felt so protective of someone in his life and tightened his grip to the point he was slightly afraid of hurting the omega. But given the omega tightened his grip too, Wade figured he was in the clear. Still, he walked as quickly as he could, borderline jogging, to his apartment and for once he was mad at himself for not taking better care of his place. He didn't mind the mess when he was on his own, but everything alpha in him was upset about not bringing his omega home to a clean den that could prove he was a capable provider on a primal level.

The omega didn't seem to notice or care, though. He started purring as Wade entered, like he knew this was Wade's den and really wanted to be here. That he was safe here. The fear scent was utterly gone now, replaced by a quickly strengthening heat scent that was driving Wade to utter madness. Well, maybe not madness {We're already crazy as they come, remember?} but it was definitely giving him a raging hardon that throbbed against his suit. He needed to get away from the omega and probably jack off a couple of times before he could get back to taking care of the boy.

His bedroom was not much cleaner, but at least the bed was free of anything. Even as he tried to set the omega down on the sheets, though, he couldn't unstick the boy from him. And it really felt like he was trying to unstick the omega. "Baby boy, you've got to let go." Wade growled and thankfully the omega responded to the alpha order and kind of let go, at least enough to actually fall back onto the mattress but his hands remained wrapped around Wade's neck.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered. Wade's heart jerked at the huge pleading blue eyes and quivering lips the omega gave him. Wade most emphatically did not want to leave him; those eyes looked utterly breathtaking with the pupils blown wide and those lips were swollen and red and Wade was so very tempted to find out if this omega tasted as much like chili peppers as he smelled. But he couldn't. This omega was so young, probably in his first heat, and Wade couldn't trust any consent he gave right now, caught by his hormones as he was.

"I'm not going far, baby boy, don't worry. I'll take care of you, but I have to get some supplies. Okay?" Wade hoped he sounded gentle but firm as he tried to pull away. To his amazement the omega growled, literally, actually, _growled_ at him and held onto him with a surprising amount of strength. Enough to pull Wade down and then the omega sank his teeth into Wade's neck.

Like a bolt of lightning (and Wade did indeed know what it felt like to be struck by lightning) he was sent into a rut. He had never been more thankful that his enhanced healing included the ability to (mostly) keep control during his ruts or he would have mounted the omega immediately. Still, he found himself roughly pulling the omega's arms away and pinning them above his head, forcing the omega to let go of his neck. His snarl, or maybe just the way he was bodily pinning him to the bed, had the omega purring.

"You want me to knot you that bad?" Wade growled in a low rumble he could only achieve while in rut. The omega keened at the question and pushed his hips up until his bulge was pressed against Wade's, making even the alpha groan. His cock throbbed at the pressure and as much as he knew he shouldn't, Wade couldn't resist. It had been too long since he'd slept with anyone and now he had a virgin omega pinned under him on his bed, one who had intentionally forced him into rut and was begging for him.

"Alright, omega. You better be good for me then." Wade growled and the omega nodded almost desperately, going slack under him as he spread his legs. Wade settled between those gorgeous limbs before he let go of the omega's hands and hummed his approval when they stayed in place. They continued to stay there even as Wade slid his hands up the omega's torso, wishing he could feel the no doubt silky porcelain skin through his gloves but unwilling to remove them, and he drew the omega's hoodie off.

Getting a closer look at the omega's stunning torso, Wade realized he was more toned than the alpha had first realized. He had the body fat of a stick, certainly, but with a stunning set of abs and ripcord muscles through thin limbs. His legs were the same, revealed inch by tantalizing inch as Wade slowly pulled off his pants. The omega was squirming and whining, his cock was hard and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, and his hole was…

{Devourable?} was offered and Wade's chuckle was more of a rumble and it made the omega's whine go high pitched.

"Oh yeah, you're a gorgeous little thing and you know it, don't you?" Wade purred and the omega started to move his hands like he wanted to grab Wade's neck again. But before the omega's hands got more than a few inches from the bed Wade shoved them back down with a growl. The omega whimpered, but not in any way that made Wade worry. Not with the way the omega's hips arched up to press against him again.

Wade was sorely tempted to sink right in, and he sincerely wanted to, but he knew better. He could really hurt the omega if he did that, if not physically then certainly emotionally and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He pulled off a glove with his teeth and ran his middle finger over the omega's positively dripping hole. It fluttered at the touch and the omega pushed his hips down, trying to get Wade's finger to enter him.

Wade didn't let it and the omega whimpered. "I'm in control, omega." Wade growled and the omega whined before going slack, even as he bit his lip while his hips and cock twitched. Slowly Wade pushed his finger inside and the omega ached off the bed with a surprising amount of flexibility at the intrusion.

The omega practically writhed as Wade slowly worked him open. The way the omega was rippling around his finger made the alpha impossibly harder and he was practically throbbing with the desire to know how that would feel around his cock. But he was unashamed to call himself well endowed and it would take a few more fingers before the omega would be ready. He couldn't get himself to go too slow, though, and the omega took another finger without the slightest hint of pain or discomfort in his face.

Wade couldn't help cataloging each and every reaction the omega gave. A certain crook of his fingers made the omega keen, a hard thrust of his fingers would make the omega arch, and every withdraw had the omega whining. There was slick all over his palm, sliding down to his wrist, before he decided the omega was loose enough.

When Wade pulled his fingers free he used his other hand to pull up his mask and then started licking that slick from his fingers. The omega whimpered as he watched with rapt attention. Wade was in heaven; the omega's slick was ambrosia and if his cock hadn't been throbbing so hard, he could and would absolutely have taken the time to eat out his omega for hours. Maybe after this first round, while the omega was still full of his seed. Wasn't that a thought.

Before he could push in he decided to switch up their position just a little. He hooked his arms under his omega's knees and pushed up, basically bending the omega in half. He was a bit impressed when the omega's knees basically met his shoulders without any trouble; his omega was flexible and didn't seem bothered in the slightest by the position. In fact, he was purring.

"Ready, baby boy?" He asked and the omega nodded.

"Yes please, alpha. Need it." The omega was breathless, but his voice was much stronger. He was no longer afraid in the slightest, not the shaking and terrified omega Wade had found in the shed. It pushed away any of his lingering concern about forcing the omega to do something he genuinely didn't want to.

The way Wade had him bent, the omega's hole was perfectly exposed and Wade quickly freed his own cock. An action that made the omega tremble and whine pleadingly. Wade granted his wish; he pushed in slowly, which made the omega keen while Wade himself was fighting every instinct to push in the rest of the way in one firm thrust. They'd get there; by round two or three, Wade wouldn't have to worry about hurting the thin body in his arms.

But for the moment, slow it was. And god, how slow it was. The omega was whining and trembling and even a couple of tears fell, but there was no fear scent, no evidence of any serious pain on the omega's face. Wade leaned forward and licked one of the tear tracks away, trying to soothe him in some small way. The omega whimpered but pressed his cheek against Wade's, nuzzled him weakly.

Finally Wade bottomed out and had to take a moment just to breath. The omega's hole was so tight and Wade hadn't felt anything so warm or wet in so long. The omega looked almost blissful and Wade was slightly worried that the omega had stopped breathing altogether. But as he slowly pulled out the omega gasped sharply, which started to turn into a distressed cry until Wade thrust back in hard. That turned it into a high keen as the omega arched off the bed.

He kept his thrusts slow at first until he was sure the omega was ready. Everything outside of himself and the omega grew hazy, but he knew he'd kill anyone who interrupted them right now without hesitation. There were two guns he could grab without even pausing in his thrusts, but he wasn't thinking too hard about weaponry at the moment and more about his swelling knot. About the rippling walls squeezing his cock, the hot body under him, the way each thrust made the omega almost squeak, the way the omega was trembling and twitching.

"Want to cum, omega?" Wade purred and the omega nodded desperately as he gasped for air. "Yeah, come on. Cum on my cock." Wade encouraged in a growl, almost ordered, and he must have found the right place to thrust because the omega's eyes rolled back and he came, warm white spilling into the omega's stomach as the walls already squeezing Wade's cock got tighter, rippling and pulling his own orgasm from him.

He bottomed out, pushing in the rapidly expanding knot at his base that had the omega writhing and twitching and keening. He even wrapped his legs around Wade's waist and pushed the alpha in tighter with his heels. The omega bared his neck and Wade was centimeters away from sinking his teeth in, from claiming this gorgeous ethereal creature, when he managed to stop himself.

The omega actually whined, a desperate sound that Wade hated to hear, but he couldn't claim _any_ omega like this. He was too young and Wade still didn't know if he genuinely had consent or if it was just the omega's heat driving his decisions. Wade licked the scent gland under his mouth, trying to soothe the omega even as his fangs ached.

"It's okay, baby boy. It's okay; I'll take care of you." Wade promised as he slowly moved back, carefully letting the omega's back return to a natural position without dislodging himself or pulling too hard on the knot still imbedded in the omega's body.

But Wade didn't want to move away any further; he loved the feeling of laying over his omega's body, of being able to shield him, of knowing he was protecting the small figure under him. Who had taken on his scent, at least temporarily. The omega was utterly lax under him and Wade felt a pair of arms wrap loosely around him. He purred and the omega purred back

Now that the first wave of his heat had been settled, the omega looked almost ready to fall asleep and Wade was content to let him. The omega would need rest, and as soon as his knot went down Wade would get him water and food. After all, they had a few more days of the omega's heat to get through and Wade was looking forward to it. But it wouldn't do to let the omega get too dehydrated or starve. That would be bad form as an alpha.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later that Wade felt confident his knot had gone down enough to not risk any injury to the omega by pulling out. He was right and his cock came out without any resistance, but the moment he was free he wanted to sink back in. Apparently the omega felt the same because immediately the omega's legs were wrapped around his back, pushing him back towards the omega's entrance.

"Baby boy…" Wade warned but the omega growled. His eyes snapped open, no longer sleepy or dazed, and the omega suddenly flipped them. Wade was taken by complete surprise at the omega's strength and didn't even think to try and stop the turn. The omega hovered over him for a moment before a delicate hand grabbed his cock firmly, which had him hardening immediately, and then the omega sank down onto it.

Wade could only watch, surprise mixed with awe, at the way the omega shivered, rotating his hips like he just wanted to feel Wade's cock in him. His eyes were closed, his hands on Wade's chest while his back was arched like Ariel from The Little Mermaid, and his expression was blissful even as he panted.

"Jesus, baby boy." Wade muttered softly and the omega began purring as he lowered himself down to lay on Wade's chest. Wade felt more out of body than usual as he wrapped an arm around the omega's waist, which just made the omega settle more. Wade sighed softly and adjusted his grip before he slowly stood. The omega didn't seem to care in the slightest about Wade standing, as long as the alpha's cock stayed buried in him.

Wade couldn't say he was complaining, even if it made things a little inconvenient. He re-entered the living room with the intention of getting some food and water into his omega, but was distracted by a bright spot of blue near the door that wasn't usually there. The omega's backpack. Wade snatched it and settled on the couch, the omega straddling his lap as he settled further on the alpha's cock.

Wade couldn't help looking over the omega's beautiful body once more and even took a moment to slide his hands up the omega's sides, flicking those perky nipples with his thumbs. The omega shuttered and a whine was drawn from his throat as he pushed into the touch. Wade licked his lips but neither of them were quite ready for another round yet.

It took physical effort to turn his attention to the backpack instead and he started his search with the outer pocket. Inside was all stuff he expected; a cell phone, a wallet, some candies and wrappers, a couple pens and pencils, nothing particularly interesting. He plucked out the wallet and immediately found the omega's ID. "Peter." Wade read and the omega nuzzled against him. "Peter." He repeated with a little bit of a purr, looking at the boy's face, and the omega ground his hips down. "It's cute, baby boy. Petey." Wade said.

Peter whined and buried his face against Wade's neck, nuzzling against him. Wade ran his hand up and down Peter's back a couple of times before he turned back to the backpack. The ID was to a New York high school, which was further proof that Peter was more likely than not underaged. Wade set aside the wallet and started pulling out what was inside the backpack's big pocket. There were a few notebooks and college level textbooks, which made Wade whistle. "Wow, baby boy, you're a little genius, huh?" Wade purred.

He got another purr in response and started pulling out the rest of what was inside. There was nothing unexpected; the textbooks and some notebooks, a pencil case, a crumpled lunch bag, the other clothes Wade had shoved inside back in the alley. He was about to set it aside when White spoke up. [I spy with my little eye…]

{Oooh! A false bottom! Petey's got secrets.} Yellow offered as Wade started looking for the way to open it up. It didn't take long; it was pretty much just a velcro strip around the outer edge holding the fabric creating the false bottom in place. And underneath was…

Even the voices in Wade's head shut up as he stared at the mask looking back up at him. Wade pulled it out carefully, his mouth hanging open because it hadn't been a trick of the light. He was holding Spiderman's mask! The eyes were less animated and the shape was a little off (since it was empty), but it was definitely Spiderman's mask.

{Are we…? Did we just... ? Did we get to have sex with Spiderman?}

[Technically still are, since he's on our cock.]

{Wait, why are we looking at Spidey's _mask_ if we've got a naked, in heat, omega Spiderman riding our cock?!}

Wade snapped back into himself and dropped the mask back into the backpack, quickly turning his attention back to Peter. To _Spider-Man_. The omega must have been hit by the first waves of his next round; he was flushed and sweating, panting hard with his eyes closed, and no longer sitting still or just grinding their hips together. He was genuinely riding Wade's cock; bouncing up and down with a quickly increasing pace.

Like he knew Wade was looking at him Peter's eyes opened and he smiled dazedly, batting those gorgeous blue innocent eyes at him with his mouth hanging open just a little. It was too strong a temptation to ignore with rut hormones rushing through his veins. Wade's alpha side came roaring forward and with a growl he twisted and pinned Peter to the couch.

The omega squeaked but almost immediately settled, especially when Wade took over thrusting. Peter practically keened, arching off the couch with each thrust and baring his throat with a gasp. Wade kissed that beautiful expanse of skin being offered to him, even as he fought hard not to bite into Peter's scent gland. His cock, fully hard and borderline throbbing now, was at least a good distraction.

"Yes, yes, yes." Peter started murmuring over and over with each of Wade's thrusts.

"Yeah? You like my cock, little Spidey?" Wade asked and Peter nodded with a moan.

"Very much, alpha." He practically gasped and Wade thrust a little bit harder, which made the omega cry out. Wade nuzzled his neck, which sent tremors through Peter's body as Wade's little Spidey wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha, squeezing him and clinging to him. It made more sense to him now; how the omega had been able to hold onto him so easily, as well as that lithe body's hidden strength.

"Don't hate me for this, Spidey." Wade whispered. It was a stabbing fear that didn't strike him until that moment; this was _Spiderman_. His idol. His golden, pure, clean as fresh snow idol. His apparently underaged, omega idol that he, as a significantly older alpha, could very well be taking advantage of during his first heat.

Peter whined at the whisper and held on tighter. "Want you, Wade. Want you so badly." He breathlessly muttered in response. Wade jerked at the use of his real name to meet Peter's eyes. The omega whined when he faltered in his thrusts but Wade couldn't get himself to restart.

"What did you say, baby boy?" Wade asked weakly and while Peter whined again he seemed to be gaining coherency, meeting and keeping Wade's gaze with a little bit of confusion in his expression, but that was it. No fear, no malice, no hatred. Just, a little touch of confusion.

"Want you." Peter offered with a whimper, his ankles pushing on Wade's back to get him to start thrusting again but the alpha held fast.

"Not that; you called me by name." Wade said and Peter nodded. He was trembling a little and tugging on Wade's suit. Wade hated himself for ignoring the omega's silent plea to continue, at the way those baby blues teared up, but he had to ask. He had to know. "Have you known it was me the whole time?"

Peter actually snorted, almost chuckling to himself. "Who else wears red and black and that many guns?" He was being snarky. Spidey, pinned under him in heat with Wade's cock buried to the hilt, was being _snarky_. Wade growled and a quick withdrawal followed by a hard thrust was enough to make practically Peter's entire body arch off the couch as his cry reached a pitch Wade hadn't heard from a male before.

"Peter." He growled and, while Peter was gasping again and trembling so hard he could barely hold onto Wade, the omega's eyes focused on him. "Don't lie." He ordered and Peter whined.

"Want you, Wade. Wanted you for months. Want to be yours. Please, please, please, don't stop." Peter sounded like he might just start sobbing if Wade didn't do what he wanted.

Wade shuffled closer, held the omega tighter and put his mouth right next to Peter's ear as he started shallowly thrusting again. More accurately, he just kind of ground his hips rather than actually thrusting, but each one made Peter's whole body jerk telling Wade he'd found the omega's prostate and was grinding on it. "Can I keep you, baby boy? Not just for this heat, but every one after. I want to look after you and promise to love and worship you. Will you let me?" Wade asked in a near whisper.

Peter nodded almost desperately. "Please, please, please, Wade." If Wade had any doubt what Peter meant, the omega bared his neck offering Wade his scent gland.

Wade ran his tongue over it, which made Peter's body tense up and hold him tighter. Wade pressed his teeth against the spot with just the barest pressure, not enough to break through but enough it made Peter's breath catch. Which he released as a desperate whine when Wade didn't continue right away. Wade's whole jaw was aching with the need, but he couldn't do it just yet.

A few strong, sudden thrusts at that same angle was all it took to send Peter over the edge and while his omega was caught in his climax Wade sank his teeth in. There wasn't a taste, per say, but he could just _feel_ the bond as it took. It sent him into his own climax and this time his knot swelled so quickly it filled up Peter before the omega had even finished his own climax, which left him jerking and crying out as it kept his orgasm going.

Wade had never felt so satisfied as an alpha before, knowing that his omega (and it really, truly was HIS omega, for good this time) was safe and pleasured and content beneath him. Wade licked at the fresh bond mark as Peter's trembling slowly began to still, until the only sound was them panting almost in perfect union.

Wade didn't want to move; didn't ever want to move again. He knew he'd have to; Peter would need food and water soon. But he didn't want to. He was so content staying here just like this. Peter started purring, nuzzling against him and Wade nuzzled him back. "Thank you." Peter whispered softly and Wade chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet, baby boy. I'm possessive and horny and will absolutely drive you insane because you're stuck with me." Wade warned and Peter laughed. He actually laughed.

The omega pulled back just a little, giving Wade a small little smile that felt like Peter was offering him the world. Peter's hands came up and rested on Wade's cheeks, the omega fingering his mask. "Does that mean I can take this off?" He asked quietly and Wade pulled back from that touch, even though it was the best thing he'd felt in, well… He didn't know how long. Maybe ever.

"You don't want to see me." He assured but Peter gave him a look.

"Wade, I know about the scars. I've known forever. I can see them right now. I still wanted you to claim me. I'm not scared or bothered. Please, let me see you." Peter requested softly and if Wade thought that pleading innocent face had been hard to resist before, it was next to impossible to do so now. "Let me feel _you_." Peter continued, even quieter.

That was all it took. Wade nodded and Peter gently pulled off his mask. Wade almost didn't want to, but he watched Peter's face closely for any sign of discomfort or disgust. There was nothing. The omega only smiled as he looked over Wade's, followed by his hands running lightly over Wade's scarred skin. "Hi." Peter whispered and Wade laughed.

"Hi, baby boy." Wade responded. Peter took him by surprise by suddenly pushing up and kissing his cheek.

"Alpha." He whispered and Wade growled in response, a sound that made his omega shiver.

"Omega." He countered with a purr and Peter's heels dug into his hips, pushing him even tighter against Peter's. "I'm going to take good care of you." Wade promised and the smile Peter gave him was brilliant.

"I know you will." Peter assured and Wade had never felt so satisfied as an alpha than he did in that moment, knowing that his omega was pleased with him. Tucked away, in the back of his mind currently untouched by rut hormones, Wade and the Boxes started plotting exactly what they was going to do to the alphas who had tried to rape his omega. But those plans could wait until after Peter's heat; after all, he had an omega to care for now.


End file.
